1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates a server rack system, in particular, to a server rack system having a network board card.
2. Description of Related Art
A server is a core computer serving computers in a network system, may provide network users with desired functions, such as magnetic disk and printing services, and meanwhile may enable user ends to share resources in the network environment mutually. A basic architecture of a server is substantially the same as that of a normal personal computer, and is formed by components, such as a central processing unit (CPU), a memory and input/output (I/O) apparatuses, which are connected internally by a bus. The CPU is connected to the memory by a northbridge chip, and the I/O apparatus are connected by a southbridge chip. With respect to the structure of the chassis, the server undergoes three evolution stages, namely, from the early tower chassis to the rack type emphasizing integrated performance, and then to the blade server of high-density computing.
Here a rack server is taken as an example. The rack server is a server has an appearance designed according to uniform standards, and is used in combination with a cabinet. It can be said that the rack type is a tower server with an optimized structure, the main design objective of which is to reduce the space occupied by the server as much as possible. Many professional network apparatuses, for example, switches, routers and hardware firewalls, employ the rack structure, and are mostly of a flat type, as drawers. The rack server has the width of 19 inches and the height in the unit of U (1 U=1.75 inches=44.45 millimeters). Generally, standard servers of 1 U, 2 U, 3 U, 4 U, 5 U and 7 U are available.
Generally speaking, server units and network switch units (for example, the switches, routers and hardware firewalls) in a rack are usually connected between server units and a power supply module by cables respectively, so that the power supply module provides power needed by the server units and the network switch units in a unified manner However, in this way spaces for placing the cables and spaces reserved for the cables to move along with the chassis when the server units and the network switch units are drawn are inevitably required to be additionally provided in the rack, which is likely to make configuration and utilization efficiency of the space in the rack be poor. Further, as the number of the server units increases, the number of the cables increases, which is likely to turn the cables into a mess hindering operation of a user.